A Summer's Meeting
by TwilightAlison
Summary: Two strangers, one odd and one terrifying, show up at the Cullen's house and want to move in. A tale of Alice and Jasper's introduction to the Cullen family. Entry for Twilight Novel Novice's One Fine Summer Day challenge.


**A/N: This is Part 2 of my story about Alice and Jasper's first meeting with the Cullen family. Part 1 ("The Future's Almost Here") is told from Alice's POV, Part 2 is told from Esme's POV, and Part 3 (still to be written) is told from Edward's POV.**

**Entry for Twilight Novel Novice One Fine Summer Day challenge**

**Disclaimer: Of course, only the great Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

_Esme, Indianapolis, July 22, 1950, around 12:30 AM_

I lifted my head and breathed deeply. The rich aroma of roses surrounding me was overpowering, nearly eliminating the other nighttime scents. I was kneeling in the damp soil of my rose garden, trimming the thorny plants. Rosalie crouched a few feet to my right, also trimming the roses, carefully positioning herself to keep any dirt from soiling her dress. I wasn't troubled by dirt encrusted skirts; seeing my garden thrive was well worth a load of laundry requiring heavy scrubbing. I'd spent the last two years perfecting my rose garden. Tan, sandy dirt had been replaced with black, composted soil to create ideal growing conditions. Dozens of plants were arranged in a labyrinth pattern with white roses lining the inner ring and deep burgundy roses lining the outer ring. The color scheme seamlessly transitioned from light to dark.

Rosalie sighed. Whether she was missing Emmett or wishing she was in the garage tinkering with the engine of her new Jaguar roadster, I wasn't sure. "Thank you for helping me Rosalie," I called out. "These nights when Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward are gone are horribly quiet. I'm glad for your company." Carlisle was working his usual night shift at the hospital in the city. Emmett and Edward left this morning for a hunting trip in the Poconos. I hated an empty house.

"Of course, Esme. I like being out here with you. And I have an obvious bias for roses." She smiled lightly. I was grateful that my daughter didn't feel the bitterness and resentment toward me that she often did for Carlisle. Or the constant irritation she felt toward Edward. It was nice having another woman around the house — someone who appreciated flowers and noticed when I redecorated. More importantly, I was grateful that she trusted me. I provided a shoulder she could lean on.

I walked in between the rows of plants and carefully snipped several stems of unopened blossoms to put in the vases spread throughout the house. Emmett would make gagging noises, and Edward would complain that he was drowning in flowers, but I liked smelling summer both inside and out. The season was so brief.

A lazy breeze wafted through the air bringing with it a scent that immediately had me jumping to my feet. "Someone's coming!"

Rosalie was on her feet as well, inhaling sharply through her nose. "I smell two different scents. A male and a female?" she guessed. "Do you recognize them?"

I sniffed the air again and shook my head warily. I wished Carlisle was here. He knew many more vampires than I did and could always keep a tense meeting from escalating into violence. I didn't expect these strangers to attack - no visitor to our home had contemplated doing so since I'd been here — but my stomach still twisted anxiously.

"They're coming from the west," Rosalie observed, tilting her head toward the front of the house. "Should we walk that way?"

"I don't know," I said quietly. "Maybe we should stay here, outside of the garden. There's more open space, in case..." I wasn't willing to speak the possibility. I walked quickly to the grass outside of the rose garden and tried to brush the dirt off my skirt. Despite my nervousness, I briefly envied Rosalie's neat and presentable appearance.

"Why aren't they here yet? It's been nearly a minute. Surely the wind didn't carry their scent that far," Rosalie whispered harshly, craning her neck to peer toward the front of the house. She took a step in that direction. Then I noticed hissing whispers barely distinguishable above the locusts buzzing in the trees behind us and put my hand on her arm, pulling her back to my side.

"Stay here," a voice whispered into the wind.

"But - "

"Important...Everything...fine." I could only pick out bits and pieces of our visitors' conversation.

I heard more clearly the sound of steps as quiet as pinpricks approaching us slowly. Rosalie shifted her shoulders, preparing to assume a defensive pose if necessary. I looked at her and shook my head slightly. Rosalie, like Edward, tended to assume the worst. I thought it was better to assume the best and not provoke a confrontation.

Our visitor came into view. I started at the sight of her. She was so tiny that I first thought she was a child. She was a head shorter than me and so thin that if she were human, I would assume she was malnourished. As she danced closer, I noticed that her angelic face was radiating with joy and excitement. Even though someone this small could still be very dangerous, I couldn't help but feel her happiness rub off on me.

Rosalie gasped. I looked at her in alarm. Was there a danger I'd missed? "Her eyes," Rosalie mouthed. I turned back to the visitor and noticed that her eyes were the same golden hue as ours. This was unexpected. We'd assumed that the Denali coven was the only others of our kind to share our beliefs.

The visitor stopped five feet in front of us waving. "Hi, Esme! Hi, Rosalie! I'm Alice! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Then she bounded up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

My jaw dropped. I'd never seen a vampire get so close to a stranger. Or rarely to anyone other than a mate. Did she have no survival instinct? A low growl emanated from the front of the house. My muscles tensed automatically.

"Oh, that's Jasper. I'll introduce you in a minute," Alice chirped. "He's very worried about me. But everything is perfectly fine. Just like I promised." She seemed to be directing this not only to us, but to him as well.

My mouth was still hanging open. I tried to compose myself as this raven haired girl bounced in front of me. "It's nice to meet you too, Alice," I said slowly. "We don't have visitors very often. Do you know Carlisle?"

"Not yet. But I can't wait to meet him. And Emmett and Edward too!" How did she know us all by name? Had one of our friends described us? Alice hopped in front of Rosalie who was staring at her with wary eyes. "That dress looks wonderful on you, Rosalie. The color makes your hair shine like gold!"

Rosalie gaped at Alice for a second and then sputtered, "Th..the..thank you." Alice beamed in reply. I tried to hide a smile. Whoever this visitor was, she sure knew the way to Rosalie's heart. Rosalie's face relaxed into a somewhat less suspicious smile. I noticed her staring at the contrast of her blond hair with her navy blue sundress.

"To what do we owe the honor of your visit, Alice?" I asked. But instead of responding, Alice stared blankly, with unfocused eyes. Was something wrong with her? Could this night be any stranger? She blinked after half a second.

"Oh!" she gasped, as if coming out of a trance, "I'll explain everything. But first I want you to meet Jasper." Her smiled faltered and she looked at us warily. "Please try not to be alarmed by Jasper. He is wonderful and entirely safe." I started to ask her why we would worry, but she turned and ran to the front of the house in bounding leaps. Apparently, this night could indeed become stranger.

Alice walked back into view with a tall blond-haired man at her side. They walked toward us slowly this time. I didn't understand why she was so concerned. As they came closer, my body understood before my mind. I instantly leaned into a defensive crouch. Rosalie began to hiss. This was the most dangerous vampire I'd ever seen. Only his neck, face, and hands were uncovered, but almost every inch of skin was layered with crescent scars. My muscles braced for the attack that must be coming.

But before I could move a millimeter, the nervousness was gone. I felt a wave of calm, as if someone had gently poured a bucket of warm water over me. My subconscious told me to panic, but I felt completely relaxed. I didn't know what happened. Rosalie and I stood straight and waited for Jasper and Alice to approach. Jasper's deep red eyes were glancing back and forth at Rosalie and me suspiciously, but without aggression.

Alice and Jasper stopped about ten feet from us. Jasper positioned himself in front of Alice, but she gently placed his arm behind her and stepped to his side. "I'd like you to meet Jasper," Alice said. "Jasper, this is Esme," gesturing to each of us, "and Rosalie."

Jasper nodded at us in acknowledgement and quietly said "Hello." He was gripping Alice by the waist and watching us carefully, looking for any indication that we presented a threat. Anxiety seeped into my mind but disappeared as soon as it came. I felt even more relaxed than before and actually smiled at the odd pair.

"Why don't we go inside?" I suggested. I decided to call Carlisle and see if he could come home early. I would feel so much better if he was here.

"Wonderful!" Alice exclaimed. "If you call as soon as we go in, Carlisle will be home in less than twenty minutes!" How did she know this? Could she hear my thoughts like Edward? I glanced at her, but she didn't seem to react to my question. Perhaps she had some other sense.

The four of us made our way back to the house uneasily. Despite the strange calm Rosalie and I felt, neither of us wanted to walk with our backs exposed to Jasper. He apparently thought similarly and refused to step in front of us, clutching Alice protectively. And so we walked side by side to the front door. I turned to face them as I opened the door and stepped backwards into the mudroom. Alice hurried in the door dragging Jasper with her and danced past me into the living room, gasping in wonder at the house. "It's exactly like I saw it!" she exclaimed.

I walked to the phone in the hallway, dialed the hospital number, and asked the receptionist to page my husband. The calmness was gone, replaced not with panic but a mixture of anxiety and confusion.

"Esme? Is everything all right?" Carlisle's voice was tight. I rarely called the hospital in the middle of the night, and he was worried.

"Everything is...fine," I said cautiously. "We have some unexpected guests. If you can get out of the hospital early...There's no problem but I would feel more comfortable if you were here." I was trying to temper my concern to keep Carlisle from rushing out in a panic. My call alone was indicative that there was no imminent danger. Vampires don't take hostages.

"Oh. Ah…When did Rosalie start feeling ill?"

"Sorry?" I asked, puzzled. I glanced into the living room. Rosalie did indeed look rather ill, subtly trying to lean away from Alice, who was chattering animatedly, and Jasper, who was staring at Rose intensely. But I doubted that was what Carlisle meant.

"How long ago?" he enunciated. Carlisle's cryptic response made sense when I listened to the buzzing in the background. The nurses were inevitably curious anytime the handsome, enigmatic Dr. Cullen took a personal call. We kept our conversations as vague as possible.

"A few minutes ago," I replied. "Less than five minutes."

"Is she having the same symptoms as last month?"

"No..." I said, taking a few seconds to understand his question. "We've not met them before, but they seem to know a lot about us."

"Hmm...do the symptoms seem severe?"

"Well, they're definitely unique." I could hear light footsteps skip up the stairs and run from room to room. Jasper's heavier steps were right behind, probably trying to keep up with her. I wondered when she was last inside a home. Or if she was always this excited. "One of them is very...enthusiastic." I couldn't help but smile. "The other seems…cautious. Why don't you come home?

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He dropped his voice to a tone low enough for only me to hear. "Esme, are you in any danger? How fast should I run?"

"I..don't...think so," I murmured. "But it's awkward. You'll understand why. Go ahead and drive home, just sooner rather than later."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"And I you," I replied as I hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later, Rosalie, Alice, and I were sitting in the living room. I felt much more relaxed than I normally did around strangers; Rosalie and Alice seemed comfortable as well. Only Jasper seemed anxious. He stood guard with his hand on Alice's shoulder and didn't take his crimson eyes off either of us. Alice talked non-stop about the house, the rose garden, our clothes. She fired questions at us about our favorite shops and dress styles. I asked her how she knew of us, but she waved off the question, promising to explain once Carlisle was here.

Alice perked up when the grandfather clock in the dining room chimed at 1 AM. "Three more minutes!" I looked at her in confusion. "Until Carlisle pulls into the driveway," she explained. "Esme, it would be a good idea if you and Rosalie go out to meet him when he gets here. Prepare him a little before he comes inside." She practically pushed us out the door. Rosalie seemed more than happy to escape, jerking my arm as we walked quickly down the gravel driveway toward the main road.

"Do you think she's crazy?" Rosalie whispered. "She ran through the entire house and then stood there bouncing like a crazed bunny. And her mate! He looks like he could kill us just by staring."

"Let's not overreact, Rosalie. I don't want you to worry Carlisle," I responded quietly "She seems excited, that's all. She's probably never been around a family like ours. And you have to admit, she does light up a room. Jasper is a bit...frightening, but he doesn't seem aggressive. Only worried about Alice." Rosalie said nothing in response.

Carlisle's Cadillac pulled onto the road entering our property, and we rushed over to him. He parked the car and stepped out in an instant. He hugged me and put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, clearly relieved to see both of us safe. I quickly told him about our visitors, shaking my head at Rosalie's attempts to interrupt. The only description I could come up with for Jasper was that he appeared to be from the South. Carlisle's face instantly paled, and his eyes grew wide with fear. In all his years, he had only met two Southerners. He would only recount that they were not particularly pleasant encounters. Both Rosalie and I assured him that we foresaw no danger, but he still bolted toward the house.

Alice and Jasper were standing in the entryway, several feet from the door, Jasper positioned in front. Carlisle approached them slowly, making sure they didn't think he was preparing to attack. He introduced himself warmly and held out his hand for Jasper to shake. Jasper appeared to relax slightly as Carlisle presented no threat. Alice's greeting was as effervescent as ever. She squirmed a little bit in Jasper's arms, probably trying to get closer to Carlisle, but Jasper refused to let her budge.

We settled in the living room, much as we had before. Carlisle turned to Jasper and asked "What brings you to Indianapolis?" Jasper said nothing in response, simply motioned his hand toward Alice.

"I brought us to Indianapolis, Carlisle," Alice said, her amber eyes shining. "I've been waiting for this day for nearly thirty years. Let me explain. I awoke thirty years ago seeing Jasper's face before my eyes. But he wasn't actually there. It was a vision of the future. Not long afterward, I saw Edward's face. Then yours. Then Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. I saw you hunting animals and then saw myself doing the same. Over the years, I've seen thousands of visions of your family. Jasper and I were with you in many of them. You, all of you, are my future."

This little one had surprised me continuously ever since she arrived. I'd never heard of a vampire with psychic gifts. In fact, I'd always assumed clairvoyance was a myth, reserved for gypsy frauds at carnivals. I should have known better. I was, after all, a mythological creature myself. What's next? Would a zombie knock on our door?

"I've been waiting for the right time to find your family for years," Alice continued. "Once I found Jasper, I knew that the time was right. We're here to ask if we can join your family." She stood holding Jasper's hand looking at Carlisle as she spoke. Then she turned and looked at Rosalie and me as if for permission. All three of us stared back at her in silence.

After a moment, Carlisle started to speak, "Well, this is something new. No one has asked to join our family before. As long as the others agree, you're welcome to stay."

"You can't stay here if you're going to have a traditional diet. You'll endanger us all," my tactless daughter blurted out, staring at Jasper's burgundy eyes.

A wave of irritation passed over me. "Rosalie!" I hissed. She should know better than to treat guests with such disrespect. And Jasper was one of the last people I ever wanted to insult.

"I'm doing the best I can," Jasper said slowly through gritted teeth, glaring at Rosalie.

"Really, Rosalie," Alice said coolly. "He's trying. We both understand that abstaining from human blood is necessary to maintain a permanent residence as you do. We're tired of being nomads.

"Jasper doesn't want to kill humans. It tortures him. But it's not easy to change after so many years of living by instinct. I think Emmett could tell you the same thing, and he's not only much younger, but has never lived any other way."

Rosalie was clearly surprised that Alice knew anything about Emmett and looked slightly embarrassed, although not as much as she should have been. As irritated as I was at Rosalie's rudeness, the same thought had crossed my mind. We knew from visiting friends that, generally, vampires with traditional diets could not remain in one place for long. I was relieved to know that Jasper espoused the same beliefs as we did, even if he was not as practiced at resisting.

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you like," I said smiling widely at Alice and managing to give Jasper a pained grin.

Rosalie had not lifted her eyes off the ground since Alice had scolded her. "It's fine with me," she muttered. She stood and strode up the stairs. Rosalie tended to sulk when she knew she was in the wrong and did not cheer up until she found the courage to apologize or everyone else conveniently forgot about the incident. Alice did not appear to be troubled by Rosalie's lack of enthusiasm.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, hopping several feet off the ground. "I'll get our things. They're outside. I've already seen our room. Edward won't mind at all!" She was out the door in a flash.

"Is she always this...uh...energetic?" Carlisle asked Jasper, his hand over his mouth as he stifled a laugh.

"Pretty much," Jasper drawled with a slight Southern accent. He truly smiled for the first time, gazing at Alice's rapidly moving figure worshipfully.

We were clearly in for many adventures with our new family members.

**A/N: I decided that Jasper would want to keep his own power hidden for as long as possible. That's why it's never explained here. It will come out into the open in Part 3.**

**Reviews appreciated! I'm a new fanfiction writer and would love to hear from people.**


End file.
